Guysak
The Guysak is a Scorpion-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Guysak is a small-scale infantry Zoid used by the Helic Republic. It is one of the oldest Zoid designs, based on the older Gargantulus, sharing the same basic fuselage and cockpit design. Though it is far slower than the Spiderzoid, it outclasses its predecessor in terms of firepower, durability and close combat capability. It operates best in sandy deserts, where it is capable of burrowing into the loose soil to launch surprise attacks. Its primary weapon is the AZ30mm Beam Rifle on its tail, which can optionally be replaced by a 70 mm beam cannon. Media appearances Marvel Zoids Comics Guysaks appeared in the Marvel Zoids comics under the moniker of Scorpiozoid, and were members of the Blue Zoid faction. Zoids: Chaotic Century The Guysak's first animated appearance was in Zoids: Chaotic Century. The basic unit was usually seen in the possession of anonymous Republican soldiers. Often, they were used as automated guards and sentries referred to as "Sleepers", which would lie underground, attacking any intruders en masse. Generally, they amounted to little more than cannon fodder and were easily dispatched by the main characters. However, a few Guysaks appeared in more significant roles: The first of these was a sky-blue Guysak piloted by the character Bull, a rookie member of the Desert Acrobeleno Gang, which appeared in the first episode, "The Boy From Planet Zi," and was the first Zoid to be depicted in the anime. Bull had just recently acquired the Zoid, and pursued Van Flyheight through the desert to test its strength, until he was accidentally buried under the remains of a collapsing Gojulas wreck. Bull and his Guysak would re-appear later in the episode to try and steal Van's newly found Organoid Zeke, fighting it briefly and eventually being defeated by the Organoid. Bull and his Guysak would be seen again and for the last time in episode 4, "The Protectors", when Bull assisted the rest of his gang in raiding a small village. He briefly fought against Van, but the Guysak was quickly destroyed by Van's Shield Liger. Also of note is the Guysak Stinger Special, possessed by the bishōnen mercenary "Stinger." This custom Guysak was painted bright red with a green canopy, along with a different head design, making it resemble an Imperial Zoid. In addition to its custom paint job, it was also far more powerful than any Guysak depicted before or since, sporting a pair of side-mounted machine guns, a Nerve Gas Bomb Launcher and a top speed three times greater than a typical Guysak. When Stinger first made his appearance, he used this Guysak to easily dispatch a trio of Dark Horns being piloted by the assassin Metlinick and his thugs, using its greater speed to outmanoeuvre them and then knock them out with a trio of Nerve Gas Bombs. He later lent this Guysak to one of Metlinick's thugs. Van (whose Shield Liger had recently been destroyed by Raven's Geno Saurer) was able to steal it, using it to take out a Dark Horn by tunnelling underneath it. Eventually, the Guysak Stinger Special was destroyed in battle against Stinger's custom Zaber Fang. Zoids: Guardian Force Guysaks were occasionally seen in Guardian Force as well, though not as often as they were in Chaotic Century. They filled mostly the same roles, though a few variants were seen in non-combat roles, developed for mine-detection and construction purposes. Zoids: New Century/Zero The Guysak appeared only once during Zoids: New Century Zero, in episode 12: "Zero is Stolen: The Fiery Battle". Here, a single Guysak was seen in possession of the Backdraft group, and it was used in a demonstrative match against Bit Cloud's Liger Zero. Zoids: Fuzors Guysaks made appearances in Zoids: Fuzors, again as common cannon-fodder Zoids. The Guysaks in Fuzors, however, were all painted lime green, as opposed to the dusty brown Guysaks seen in previous series. Video Games The Guysak appears in the Zoids Saga as a common wondering monster. At one point in Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy) the player fights Stinger and his Guysak Stinger Special, which is later available to the player in the game. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Guysak was colored in a dark blue and light gray and had a gold chrome piolit figure. The Zoid's head and tail shares parts with some of the original Mechabionica model kits. The Zoid has a wind up motor. The claws, smole dischargers, and the beam rifle on its tail can all be ajusted. Original European Release Released under the name of Scorpio Zoid. The zoid was colored a slightly diffrent shade of blue from OJR. The mould did not change from the OJR version. The model was based of the zoid that appaered in the UK Zoids Comic and came with a new sticker sheet to represent its allegance to the Blue Army. TechnoZoids The Zoid was also released as a part of the TechnoZoids line. It was recolored in new shades of blue and renamed Evil Scorpion. 'Strangly, it is the only zoid in the line that shares a part of its name with another model in the Technozoid line. That Zoid would be the Evil Pegasus, the Technozoid version of the Orudios The zoid features a redesigned head, but no other changes were made to the model. New Japanese Release The Guysack was the second Republic Zoid released in the ''New Japanese Release, on August 28 1999.Guysack, Phenotype's Zoids Site The Zoid is not mentioned in the section of Battle Story printed on the packaging; this is instead used to describe the fictional events occurring between the end of the OJR and the start of the NJR. The Zoid was recolored in a desert brown and gray. The zoids head was carried over from the Technozoids version. The Zoid featured additional parts. There was a new set of smoke dischargers and new weapons, which are detailed below. The Zoid comes with a standard gray pilot figure. The Zoid also came packaged with new parts for weapons. These extra parts allowed the zoid to obtain a new feature that the the previous versions did not have. The new Guysack could now switch between 3 different modes, like the Elephander. The parts on its tail could be switched to represent its different modes. Its first mode is the '''Tail Gun Mode. '''This is the original tail gun from the earlier models. Its second mode is the '''Beam Cannon Mode. In this mode. The tail gun is replaced with a cockpit and a red canopy with 2, small beam cannons on the sides of the cockpit. The pilot can be made to sit inside it, instead of the main cockpit. This mode is one of the most unique. Instead of new parts, this mode is made completly out of most of the original parts from the earlier versions of the Zoid. The cockpit and canopy are actualy the original head while the 2 beam cannons are the original smoke dischargers. These parts are just recolored to match the Zoid. Its third mode is the''' Beam Rifle Mode. This mode consists of entirly new parts. The tail gun is repleaced with a chair in which the pilot can sit on, however there is no canopy. On one side of the chair, a radar dish is placed, and on the other, a beam rifle. This is the Zoid's standard mode and is featured on the box. Due to the new parts included in the kit, as well as all of the original parts, the zoid became highly custamizable. One could create a recolored OJR Guysak or even a recolored Evil Scorpion. One could mix-and-match the parts to create a mix between the new and old versions, while another could create there own set of custom weapons for the Zoid. These extra parts allowed the Zoid to retain all or most of the parts it shared with its earlier versions, as well as the parts shared with the earlier, Mechabionica kits. These changes were carried over to all other models afterwords. This Zoid was also released as a part of the ''New Pacific Release ''with no changes to the model or its packaging. New American Release Hasbro released their own version of the Guysak, changing its name to '''Gusak. The model is a slightly lighter color than the NJR version, but otherwise, there are no pysical changes to the model or its extra parts. Zoids Graphics The Guysak was released as a part of the Zoids Graphics Line. The Zoid included all the parts from both the NJR and OJR models. The Zoid was colored exactly the same as the OJR version. References * Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids